


Unknown Number

by b4midn8



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4midn8/pseuds/b4midn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>I don't answer calls from unknown numbers</i>,' Seryou's words echoed in Yuzuru's head, keeping him awake at night. Not knowing that his reaction did the same to Seryou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here we are again with another Seven Days Fic. Like I said before, this Fic needed more fics and more supporters. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this Fic. XD

Yuzuru was frustrated. He shouldn't be.

Twisting for the nth time that night he laid on his back

" _I don't answer calls from unknown numbers."_

"Unknown numbers, huh?"

Was that all he would be after the week is over? An unknown number? Someone who Seryou will never speak to again?

A soft sigh escaped his lips.

Why was he even worrying? He wasn't even serious about this thing. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing; it didn't mean anything.

He had asked Seryou out on nothing but a whim. He hadn't even  _meant_  it.

And yet as he lay down staring at the ceiling above him he couldn't understand this sudden pain in his heart at the thought that he, soon, might just disappear from Seryou's life. Or was it the other way around?

Truth be told he can't seem to imagine continuing in his days knowing Seryou was out of  _his_  life. And he couldn't understand why that is. A week before now he hadn't even as much as had a conversation with the guy. But now…

Well it's not like he could do anything about it.

Holding up his phone he scanned for Seryou's contact number. The one the freshman had encoded himself.

He found himself staring at it. Reading and re-reading it hundreds of times as if trying to sear the numbers in his mind. Next week this number won't matter anymore. A week from now this number would be as good as gone.

Because there would be no point right?

Seryou would never answer calls from unknown numbers. And by the end of the week that's all Yuzuru's going to be.

He'd delete Yuzuru's email and contact number. They'll never  _ever_  speak again.

" _I don't stay in contact with anyone I've dated,"_

And the thought hurts more than it should.

A searing pain in his chest. Not painful enough to not be able to move. Just enough for him to wish he couldn't.

He has one week. A few more day left, actually. Only now did he realize how short a week really was.

No matter what will happen tomorrow, it wouldn't matter. A week later every struggle of this week would mean nothing at all.

He didn't completely understand, but right now he found himself wishing that, somehow, the week would never end.

" _Next week, you'll delete my number, too."_

It hadn't been a question.

_Damn it_.

Seryou dragged a hand across his scalp, tousling his wet hair.

Seven days was the limit.

Seven days was more than enough for Seryou to know a person. At least that was what he'd thought. He had been slowly losing hope, too. Seven days didn't seem to be enough. He'd gone out with countless of people, regardless of gender; still not results. At least that was  _before_  he'd met Yuzuru.

Opening his phone he stared at the contact number of the subject of his distress.

He'd never talked to him before. Oh yes, he'd heard a lot of things about him, but he'd never actually talked with him before. That was why it came as a shock to him when Yuzuru, of all people, asked him out. The bigger surprise would be that the upperclassman had proven, time and time again, that he was different from the rest. Seryou had already decided that that was a good thing.

" _Next week, you'll delete my number, too."_

He hadn't actually believed that, didn't he?

He said it as if it was a fact. As if he already knew. As if he knew that a week from now they would continue with their life no longer talking to each other.

And Seryou didn't understand why the mere thought of it sent a pang in his heart.

This didn't make sense at all.

What Yuzuru had said wasn't entirely a lie. But it doesn't mean that it was the truth, either.

The way he said it.,.. it was as if he was certain about the looming time limit and that, after that, he would suddenly disappear from Seryou's life. As if this was a game and Seryou was the one dictating the results. Or that the result had already been decided to begin with.

The week wasn't even close to finishing, why had he been so certain?

The simple statement irritated the black haired male more than it probably should.

" _It's not like we're dating_."

Eyebrows furrowed at the thought. Yuzuru's voice echoed in his head and Seryou felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know what it meant but it hurt.

Was this just a game to the other male then?  _Not dating_? Then what were they even doing?

Seryou let out an exasperated sigh.

" _ **I'm**_ _the one who's dating you right now!"_

Then he says something like  _that._

He cursed his traitor of a heart that had the sense of decency to actually  _skip a beat_  when the other male had said that. He glared at his stomach where the butterflies had previously fluttered as he took in what Yuzuru had said. Had claimed.

He doesn't understand the male. But he looks forward to the time that he would.

" _Next week you'll delete my number, too."_

Seryou hoped, more than anything, that that won't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This fic may contain similarities with my other Seven Days fic. Sorry about that. This fic was written at about the same time the other was, it was only posted later.
> 
> Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
